Leave Me Be
by DuckyMomohum
Summary: Austin and Ally dated through the majority of high school. When Austin messes up, Ally broke up with him. Will Austin get her back after three years of distrust?


**Leave Me Be**

**Hey peoples!**

**I'm really sorry. I haven't really updated my other stories yet. I have a perfectly good one or two reasons for that.**

**First of all, my imagination is unstoppable. I keep thinking about different ideas, and somehow end up writing about my idea. I finish this chapter and I get excited and I just post that chapter, things go crazy... **

**I truly apologize to those who are fans of my _Yesterday _and _Cornered _stories. **

**Second of all, I still have school. My life is revolved around getting good grades. I need to focus on school.**

**I apologize for everything going on in my life right now.**

* * *

**Summary:_ Austin and Ally dated through the majority of high school. When Austin messes up, Ally broke up with him. Will he be able to get her back after three years of distrust?_**

* * *

_"You don't even have the inch of decency to reveal the truth! How am I supposed to trust you then?" a female voice could be heard faintly, echoing in the hallways._

_Tears were bursting out of her teenage eyes._

_"Ally, I do ca-"_

_"Don't sell me that shit anymore! I choose not to believe it." she spoke sternly. He let a stray warm tear go down his cheek. "You know what, Austin? I'm done with guys like you. Guys like you tell lies, and everyone believes the lies you tell!" she ran away, just like that._

_A gentle tap on his shoulder was occurred._

_He turned around to see a chubby girl._

_He earned a slap on the face. "Ally really loved you. She just-you messed up. Ally Dawson is the greatest girl alive. She doesn't deserve you. Ally, wait!" she scurried over to her friend._

_Perhaps Ally Dawson was the greatest girl alive. He knew he had made a fatal mistake._

_Everything was crashing down for him._

_He had just lost the girl he loved._

_**One month later**_

"C'mon Austin, I know what'll cheer you up," Austin looked toward his friend through tearful eyes, filled with desperation and hope. "Flirting with cute girls." Dez Wade, his best friend since the second grade exclaimed. To be honest, he could care less about any girl. He just wanted Ally. Ally to cuddle with him. Ally to miss him. Ally to smile. "I know you miss Ally, I understand. But you're missing life right now. What's right in front of you." how could he possibly understand what love felt like? "I messed up, man. I loved her, and she's gone. She's in the palm of another guy, Dez!" Austin shouted.

"But you can't just sit down, moping around. I realize you miss her." Dez spoke. Austin pouted. "I guess you're right." he was getting up. "That's my boy." Dez smiled, patting him on the back. Dez and Dallas were relieved when they accomplished their monthly goal, getting Austin up from bed. "Now, go get dressed." Dallas pat him on the chest. Austin reluctantly obeyed, moaning and groaning each step he took toward the closet.

"Poor guy, I wish we could help him." Dallas took pity out of his friend unlike his usual demeanor with his best friends. This Thursday, however, he decided to be nice. Austin came out, slowly and unwillingly, his hair filled with grease and was unkempt.

"Austin please. C'mere so we can give you a nice hairstyle." Dallas and Dez both smiled at each other, as if keeping a plan between each other. Austin struggled with putting on his boots. His face was like the dead, motionless and dry, as if all feelings and thoughts were sucked from his very soul. Why was he like this? And why did he feel so...torn from his very existence? He felt very heartbroken.

"Dude, Diane texted me! I'm sorry, dude, I gotta go!" Dallas read his texts in a flash, and darted out of the room. "Austin, c'mon." Dez was pulling Austin's sleeve hurriedly. Dez checked the time on his phone. It was currently four sixteen in the afternoon, he worried that they wouldn't make in time for the surprise party that he had planned.

* * *

"Ally, you have to miss Austin, _right_?" Trish asked a rather happy Ally.

"Nope. Ever since he ditched me to the homecoming with Michelle Golden, I realized there were bigger things than Austin Moon." Ally smiled, it was the best _fake _smile Trish had ever seen. "Y-You don't know that, he could've been preparing some romantic gift for you." Ally scoffed, listening to her Latina girl friend talk lies. "Listen, Trish. Austin made the right choice. If he hadn't done what he did, I wouldn't have met Julian. Julian's the best thing that could've ever happened to me."

"But All-Ally...-"

"No buts. I've decided to forget about Austin and move on."

Whenever Trish tried to convince Ally to get back with Austin, Ally kept jumping back to the moment Julian Andysburg and her met. Though Trish had no say in Austin and Ally's past relationship, she was persistent enough to keep reminding Ally about Austin and how Austin was making some sort of sweet gesture. Julian _was _Ally's rebound after all.

"Ally, you wa-"

"Julian!" Ally burst out running towards the door, embracing Julian. "Hey babe. Hi Trish, how's my GFBF?"

Trish rolled her eyes. She never did like the term GFBF, because of the three words, _girlfriend's best friend. _She managed to plaster a smile on her face though, even _if _Ally was happy with him. "All good." she smiled through it. Trish had hated Julian, because of his personality, not due to the fact that believing that Ally still had a chance with Austin. "Good, good," he looked back at Ally. _Who does this guy think he is? _Trish thought. "Ally, I have two tickets to see the Miami rock concert on Sunday!" Julian exclaimed. "That's great!" _what the hell am I? Stiff baloney? _Trish thought, getting annoyed.

"Oh," Ally pouted disappointedly, walking back to Trish. "Trish, I'm so sorry. I-"

"It's okay, Als. Go, have fun with your boyfriend." she was smiling at her bestie, even though she was hurting on the inside. "Are you sure?" Ally asked out of concern. "Yeah, I'm sure. Go. I'll watch Sonic Boom." she spoke. "Okay!" she squealed excitedly, running out of her music room with Julian.

Trish flipped open a magazine, sitting on one of the three chairs.

* * *

"My life is pure hell right now." Austin sighed, sitting in the backseat of Dez's car. "I wish Ally was here." he pondered.

* * *

**_Flashback: Their last date: Three months ago_**

_"Austin?" Ally was wearing a bikini. They were out on the beach, playing in the crystal blue water. "Austin? You're scaring me. Pl-" a right arm swung down and took Ally underwater. "Pleah...mmin.." Ally was fighting back. Austin brought her back to the sand, placing her on top of it. "Austin!" she playfully hit him, but missed as he dodged her playful attack. _

_"No violence, Ally!" they were laughing. Austin landed on top of her as they were laughing. "We should definitely do that again." Ally giggled. "I'm really glad you're having fun." he went in to kiss her. They kissed, Austin smiling and Ally giggling at his cuteness. "Stop that!" she said smiling, her right hand on Austin's chest and her left behind on his neck._

_"Me? What about you, Miss I'm-not-wrong-at-anything Dawson?" _

_She ran her fingers through his hair, trying to tidy up the split ends. "Stop what, exactly?" she smiled, playing with him, still focusing on his hair. "You know...you are so darn cute. C'mere." Austin pulled her in another deepened kiss._

_"We should go eat now, it's getting kind of late." Austin pulled her up, grabbing her hand. "Oh my god, it's five already?!" Ally asked in disbelief, looking at her phone._

_"Exactly why we should go eat." Austin smiled, intertwining their hands together in a tight embrace. "What do you want to eat, Austin?" Ally asked, pulling her damp hair back into a ponytail. "Whatever you want. I could care less." Austin just wanted his girlfriend to be happy. "Um..." Ally pondered, tapping her head. "Oh! There's this new place in town called, 'Scallion King', maybe we could go and eat there?" Ally pouted, begging Austin with her eyes. _

_"Sure." he smiled._

_Austin hoped that that day would never end. But that day finally ended, and Austin was crushed. _

_No matter how much he wished, he couldn't turn back to the time when Ally was still in love with him. But he shouldn't be depressed. Ally would still be in his most precious memories and dreams._

* * *

Trish was closing up shop when a certain blonde boy entered the store with his dumb best friend. "Hi Trish." Dez mingled. She was okay with Dez, but Austin? She was infuriated with him. She let out a growl, her face plastered with a scowl when she saw the presence of Austin. Austin sighed. _Why am I here in the first place? _Austin thought. "I-Is Ally here?" he questioned, innocent expression on his face. "No," Trish replied hastily. "She's not." she said rudely, sending him a death glare. "You shouldn't ask for her either. Seeing that _you _were the one to be dishonest with her in the first place." Trish snapped.

"Where _is_ Ally, by the way?" Dez whispered, stepping by Trish. "Somewhere out there." she huffed, getting slightly annoyed. "Oh." Dez mouthed, stepping back. "Look, you shouldn't be here. Ally's coming back at any second." Trish warned them.

"I know, but he misses Ally too much." Dez directed his attention to Austin, Austin crossing his arms at Dez. "I don't-" Austin stopped, his whole world crashing down as he saw Ally with another guy coming this way. "You're not supposed to be here!" Trish pushed Austin and Dez out the back door, Austin with a frozen facial expression and a crumbled heart.

* * *

"I know you're upset, Austin." Dez said, watching as his friend sinks down on his bed. "She was the best thing that ever happened to me, I can't believe she found another guy." Austin said, cheek smushed up against his soft pillow.

He groaned reluctantly in pain, trying to calm himself. "Austin, she clearly has moved on...why can't you?" Dez questioned, earning a slight glare from Austin. "I've tried, over and over, Dez. It hurts me so much. Getting over someone is so difficult, I don't think I can manage." Austin exclaimed. "Just...try not to beat yourself up, alright?" Dez patted his friend on the back. "I gotta go, I have volleyball lessons." Dez exited, leaving Austin in a never ending misery.

Austin was heartbroken, utterly heartbroken.

He loved her so much, why did he let her slip out of his life?

Now she hates him.

She wanted nothing to do with him.

He couldn't bear with it.

_"Ally really loved you. She just-you messed up."_

All Austin wanted was to hear the five words that echoed in his mind.

_I love you, Austin Moon._

He didn't want anyone else to say it.

Only Ally Dawson.

The girl he was desperately in love with.

Those chocolate brown eyes, mixed with that strawberry scent of her hair.

* * *

That Monday, he went to school.

Girls all around him swooned over him, but he wasn't happy.

He went to his locker, combing his hair.

"Excuse me," he turned around to see a new girl. He wasn't in the mood to flirt especially when he was still hung over the person whom he was deeply in love with.

"My name is Violet Gunnaire. I'm new. I was wondering if you knew where fifty-six B is?" the girl gave off a gentle and polite smile.

"Uhh..." he stared in the girl's eyes to only find innocence and gentleness. Kinda reminded her of Ally. "I'll show you around, sure." he smiled meekly. "Coolios." Violet gave him two thumbs up and slightly giggled.

* * *

"...thanks, Austin. You're the only guy who showed me a ton of respect out of today. Thanks." Violet smiled. "You're very welcome." he smiled back at her, grabbing his backpack and closing his locker. They walked out of the school together. "Maybe we could study together sometime?" Violet spoke hopefully. "Um...sure." Austin replied with a blank expression.

"Tomorrow at 7 then?" she got out a piece of paper and began scribbling something on there. "Yeah." Austin bit his lip. She smiled and handed Austin the piece of paper, disappearing straight afterwards.

* * *

"Ally, come here." Ally smiled, reaching for Julian. "Follow my voice." Julian's voice was very soothing, yet so cute and amazing. "Okay..." she replied quietly yet shakily. "Okay...I'm trusting you..." she felt a warm hand intertwine her fingers with theirs and felt a gentle pair of lips on hers. "Open them." Ally opened her eyes and covered her mouth with tearful eyes and a brightening smile.

* * *

**I'm sorry that this chapter was short...but hey, you can't win them all, right?**

**Anyways, I hope that this chapter was entertaining to you. I hope you will find this story interesting and read some other chapters once I write some more. Until then, maybe...you would be interested in my other stories? **

**Thank you~ **

**I love you all!**

**Until next time!**


End file.
